Welcome To Hell
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: I use to call them friends. For five years I called them family. Now I call them dead. Because Hell is nothing compared to my wrath. The one thing that no one will ever escape. So welcome to a new hell boys.
1. They Thought They Won

I bet they all think that they won. Yeah I'm out for a week but they believe that I'm out for good. But they'll see today that I am back. The ones that I called my friends. The ones that I thought I could trust. Yeah they think that I am too broken by this betrayal but that is their mistake. They may think they broke me but they will soon see that it'll take much more then this to break me. "Are you sure about this Sadie?"

"Can you tell me right now that this won't be great for your ratings? I will promise I won't kill them but I will hurt a few of them. They did this to me Vince. They aired something that they all knew shouldn't have been aired and then laughed about it. Do you know how my son feels now? Did you see the look in his eyes that night? They did something that no one in this job ever thought to do and this is why. You don't mess with the kids. You don't destroy a boy's world to get to their mother. I will not take this lying down." I said to him.

"Ok I'll write it up and send it to you. I'll give them theirs in a few day." He said to me.

"Thank you Vince." I said before I stood up and walked to the door.

"No one is to know that I am back. No one Vince." I said to him.

"Don't worry I want to see how they are going to take to this. The good guys are now the bad guys now." He said and I smiled.

"I knew that I could count on your Uncle Vince." I said to him.

"They might finally learn that they don't mess with my family after this." He said before I left his hotel room.

I entered the hotel room five doors down and smiled as my son and his nanny placed video games. Ok he isn't a nanny but he is the only one I trust enough t to leave him alone with my kid. Plus he is my best friend. He has been since I was five. "So how did it go?"

"He agreed to everything that I wanted just like I knew he would." I said to him.

"So you are going back tonight?" He asked me.

"I sure am." I said to him as I sat down on my bed.

"Then you really need to get some rest." He said to me.

"Oh I plan to." I said as I kicked off my shoes.

"I'll take him down to get something to eat so you can sleep." He said to me.

"No, Porter I don't want anyone to see him or me. They will know I am here if they see him." I said to him.

"Ok then we will be in the other room playing games. Just rest and don't worry about a thing I got it taken care of." He said to me.

"Thanks." I said before I got comfortable and closed my eyes. When they left I smiled before I drifted to sleep. _They'll never know what hit them by time I get done with them._

_The screen came on in the middle of my match and I looked up in time to see me sitting beside Mark and Glen in the back locker room talking. "My son is the result of a rape. My parents wanted me to abort but I don't believe in it. Honestly I thought I would hate him but the first time I seen him all I felt was love something that small in my arms looking so helpless. He stole my heart from that moment on. When his father got out of prison he tried to fight me for him but he lost and I was granted sole custody. When he asks about his father I tell him that he is dead. Why should I put him through something like that when there is no need?"_

_"What if he finds out that you lied to him?" Mark asked me._

_"I plan on telling him when he is older. You know so he can understand that I didn't do it to be mean. I did it to protect him and myself. If he could do that to me what could he do to him? That wasn't something that I was going to chance. I will not cause my son pain if I can stop it. I will not put him in this when he doesn't need to be and if anyone does then they will have hell to pay." I said to him._

I woke up a few hours later to hear Porter laughing with Sander. I got up and went to get ready they will be coming with me tonight and they will be hanging out with Aunt Linda. She loved Sander very much just as everyone else did. So I wasn't worried. No I was focused on one thing and one thing only. That is bringing down the ones that I use to call friends. The ones at one time I use to laugh with. But no more. No they will never be my friends again. If I have my way they will soon see just what hell really is.

"Hey mom, are you hungry?" Sander called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah order me a chicken salad." I called back before I turned on the shower.

_Later That Night..._

I walked into the arena before anyone else got there with my son and Porter following me. I took them to the office they would be hanging out in and opened the door to see all my family there minus Paul. Yeah he was on the list too. They all raced to hug us and I felt safe once again. Everyone may think that being a McMahon is a really bad thing but let me tell you this. They are dead wrong. Or family is very close and loving. No matter what you have seen on the screen. "Are you ready for this?"

"More than ever Shane." I said to him as Linda grabbed Sander and rushed him to the other room.

"Stephanie will be walking out with you tonight. I hope you don't mind." He said to me.

"No it's time for everyone to learn just who my family really is." I said to him as they smiled and nodded.

"You mean to tell me that all these five years no one knew you were a McMahon?" Vince asked me shocked.

"That's right no one knew." I said to him. "Plus it helps when your father's name isn't McMahon." I said to him with a laugh.

"That is so true." He said to me.

We all sat and talked until the others started to arrive. I pulled on my hoodie and sunglasses before I headed out to my personal locker room. Shane and Stephanie walked with me like they were giving me the tour making everyone think that I was the new diva taking my place. Well tonight everyone will find just who am I. Oh yes and they will see the sweet innocent girl that I use to be no longer. I was the demon bitch from hell and I was taking them all back with me. Alright this is your locker room. Please be ready in twenty minutes. We are putting you on first."

"What? I thought that I am first tonight." Randy said from behind us.

"No you will be on right after her. In fact why don't you interrupt her right at the end? I know that it would be great ratings if a superstar would do that." Stephanie said and I hid my smile.

"Sure why not. You know how I like doing that." Randy said before he turned to leave.

"John the sound man will give you your cue so wait until then. Just say what seems natural when you get out there." Shane said to him.

"Sure I can do that." He said before he walked away.

"You are evil you guys." I whispered before I walked into my locker room.

"Well, let's just say we have wanted someone to knock him down a peg or two. Hell, knock him all the way back to the bottom if you want to just make him see that it's not all about him." Shane said to me before they left me alone.

"Oh don't even worry about that. They all will be knocked down at the bottom when I get done with them." I said to myself before I got ready.

I put on my wig and then looked at myself in the mirror. "I can't believe it I actually look like a McMahon now."

"It isn't that bad is it?" Stephanie asked as she walked into the room.

"No but I miss my red hair you know." I said to her.

"That is why I talked dad out of making you dye it. I knew that you would go crazy." She said as she helped me with the zipper on the back of my shirt.

"They really shouldn't have done that to you girl. I know that it hurt you to go through that and I know how bad that was for Sander. Just don't lose yourself in this. I love you just the way you were and are. Don't let them change you because then they would be the ones winning." She said as she braided the strings on the back of the shirt.

"I am the same me. You should know that. They have never seen me pissed and this is me pissed. So they haven't won and they won't win because no one will be able to change me." I said to her.

"I know it's just I have seen how people can change after they have their first taste of being bad," She said to me.

"I'm not others. This is me we are talking about here." I said to her.


	2. The Girl In The Ring

**Chapter One: The Girl in The Ring**

**When the music hit everyone looked at the ramp wondering who this could be. So when I walked out on Shane's arm with Stephanie right beside us everyone wondered just how I knew them. Soon they would know. Oh yes soon the whole world would know. We made our way to the ring and Shane allowed me to go up the stairs first. I waited for him to hold the ropes open for me to get in. He did it for Stephanie too and then we both sat on them for him. He walked over to the other side of the ring and grabbed three mikes from a stage hand. Then he walked back to us in the center of the ring. After that he handed us our mikes and we all turned towards the crowds.**

**"I bet you are wondering who this beautiful woman in the ring with my sister and I is. Well, she is family. Our cousin. Everyone we will like you to meet Sadie Miller!!" Shane shouted and I pulled off the wig and then glasses. **

**The whole place went crazy as I jumped up on a turn buckle. "I bet you all didn't think you would ever see me again right?"**

**"Yes!" The crowd screamed and I smiled.**

**"Well, I know that you all weren't the only ones that thought that I was gone for good." I said into the mile and the crowd cheered. **

**"I know that they didn't think they would see me again and I am beginning to think that is what they wanted. I don't think they wanted me around." I said and the crowd booed. **

**"Well, they aren't why I do what I do. I do it all because of you guys!!" I screamed and they went crazy again. **

**"From day one everyone saw me as the sweet like Diva. The beautiful creature that couldn't get mad or angry. Well, they all were wrong. See the one thing that you need to learn about beautiful creatures is we are the most deadly things on earth. Tell me this. What creature is kind and loving but can turn on you any minute?" I asked the crowd and they all looked at me.**

**"A pit. But me I am worse than a pit. They brought my son into this because they thought it would teach me a lesson. But I'm here because they are the ones that are going to learn the lesson. Yes they all will find out that a woman protecting her child is far more deadlier then a foaming at the mouth pit bull." I screamed and the crowd went off once again. **

**Just then Randy's music hit and everyone started to boo. "Now, Now Sadie we all know that you can't do anything to us. We all know that you are too sweet for that."**

**I watched as he walked out and then I locked eyes with him. "That's where you are wrong RKO. See every woman has the potential to be a bitch. And a sure fire way is to mess with what is hers. See I trusted you and you all told the world something that no one had a right to do. Don't think I don't know your part in it all Randy. I know who all was in on it. And like I said on that tape you mess with my soon and I will show you hell. SO Randy, John, Kane, Undertaker, Jeff and Matt welcome to hell!" **

**The fire beside Randy went off making him jump. I laughed into the Mike and then said. "Believe me you all will be her for a long time. So do try to stay alive." **

**"We both know that you don't want to do this Sadie." Randy said and I could tell that he didn't even believe that. **

**"You are wrong Randy this is all I want now. You don't go after the family. It's an unwritten rule and you all broke the one rule that you wouldn't allow to be broken before. So all bets are off Randy. And it's your time to face hell's fire as the flame lap at your skin." I said to him.**

**"Then bring it if you think that you can beat us because we all know that you are too weak for that." He said before he turned around to walk away.**

**"Who said I was doing it alone?" I asked as the other Divas walked out and looked at him.**

**"See the one thing that we Divas agree on is teaching you all a few lesson about showing the respect that you always demand. So think of this as your first class Randy." I said before Lita speared him. **

**I watched as the Divas took turns beating him down on the top of the ramp. For some reason I couldn't help but like what I was doing. They wanted to do this so they will take what is coming to them. "Sad really Randy because I did use to call you all friends."**

**Suddenly HHH's music hit and all the Divas stopped and backed away towards the ring. Me I did something different. I jumped out of the ring and raced through them and stood right there as they walked walked out from the back. "Surprise boys thought you guys got rid of me huh?"**

**"Don't do this Sadie." H said to me.**

**"Don't do what? I bet by time I'm done that you will regret doing what you have done to me." I said to him as I took a step towards them.**

**I made them see the pain they caused and the hell that they put me through. I wanted them to see the promise of pain that I would cause them but I knew that they didn't understand. They don't understand how anything hurts some one else. So I'm going to show them how it feels when they are hurt. Let's see how much they like being in pain. "Just had to do that didn't you guys? For five years you all called me a friend ant then you turn on me like I was warned so many times. I told them they are wrong. I told them that you all weren't like that. But you all had to prove me wrong. So welcome to my world boys. Welcome to Hell and Pain."**

**Mark took the mike from H and put it to his lips but I shook my head and laughed. "I'm not scared of you Taker I'm not scared of any of you. You all should know that by now. SO don't say anything that you think will scare me because it won't work."**

**"I'm Sorry Sadie." He said into the mike.**

**"Fuck you Taker. Sorry doesn't count on this. Yo****u want my forgiveness then you'll have to go through hell to get it." I growled to him.**


	3. Painful Reminder

Chapter Two: Painful Reminder

Sometimes I wonder why they did this to me. Did they want me to go off the deep end? Or were they told to do it? I didn't know but that was the first thing that I was going to find out. I don't think that it will help them any but I needed to know. So as I walked through the halls of the hotel after Raw I thought about how I was going to get them to tell me. I couldn't lie to them. Even now after everything they have done to me I wouldn't put myself at their level to pay them back. No I was going to show them that I was better than them even as they suffer.

"Sadie!" Phil called from behind me.

I turned around and looked at him. "Hey Punkie how are you doing?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. I'm sorry about not being here last week." He said to me.

I smiled at him and shook my head. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything."

"I know but I should have been here for you when that happened." He said to me.

"You didn't know what they were going to do so don't blame yourself Phil. You have no reason too." I said to him and he looked down at his feet.

"You knew they were going to do something." I said in surprise.

"I didn't know it was going to be so bad. I was told that they wanted to make you a hell. But even as a hell you have the fans cheering for you. They asked me to be in on it but I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't allow myself to turn you like that." He said to me and I felt my heart break.

"That means that my family knew about this." I said in a soft whisper.

Phil looked at me and I saw the truth in his eyes. "Yes they knew."

"And I played right into their hands by doing this." I said more to myself then to him.

"I'm sorry Sadie I didn't think that they would go so far." He said to me and I spun around and rushed away from him.

It was war now. I was going to make all of them pay for this. It hurt to know that they would do that to me but it hurt even worse to know that my family was behind it all. To know that I played right into their hands by doing this. I had always prided myself by never being a heel. But now that is what I am. I am a heel going after the ones that I use to call friends and family. But that was over now. It was over before they even did this. They all should have known that.

I walked into my room and stopped when I saw Linda and Vince sitting there with my son. "Get out."

They both looked up at me in shock. "What?"

"I should have known. I should have seen it. Nothing ever happens here that you don't know about. I really should have known that you all would be behind it too." I hissed and they both looked down at their hands.

"After I am finished with this I am gone. Do you understand? I am not doing this anymore. The world I loved is gone and there is no getting it back now. Not after all this pain." I shouted at them.

"Sadie, we didn't know that they were going to do all that to you. We told them that they could pick what happened as long as you became the bad guy then it didn't matter. I just didn't think that they would go after Sander." Vince said to me.

"That doesn't matter to me Vince. Nothing matters but him and the hell I am going to put you all through. Say goodbye Sander because Porter and you are going to be going to Grandma's for a while." I said as I looked at him.

"Really grandmas?" He asked with a huge smile.

"That is right baby boy." I said to him as I turned too looked at Linda and Vince.

"Don't ever come around him again." I growled before I pointed to the door.

They both looked at me for a long moment before they stood and headed to the door. "You can't keep doing this because of what happened. We didn't know they were going to do that."

"It doesn't matter anymore. There were things you should have done to make that it hadn't happened but you didn't you just sat back and watched as my world fell apart. I loved wrestling. I loved going out there and doing what I do. But now I hate it and everything that has to do with it. I can't do this anymore." I growled before they walked out of the door.

"I am sorry Sadie." Vince said to me and I looked at him.

"Sorry doesn't count." I said to him before he closed the door.

When they were gone I fell to my knees and started to sob. This was hard to handle to know that they could do that to me knowing that this would happen to me. I thought that they were the most amazing people but now all I see is hate for all of them. I hated them all because of what they did. "Mommy are you ok?"

I looked up and Sander wrapped his arms around me. "They have hurt mommy very badly Sander."

I saw the tears in his eyes that he was trying so hard to hold back. "Aunt Linda and Uncle Vince hurt you like this?"

"They all did." I said as he hugged me to him.

My son is amazing to be able to make me feel joy with there was nothing but pain. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too baby boy." I whispered into his ear.

"Hey now what about me?" Porter asked from behind me.

Sander laughed and I could hear him sticking his tongue out at him. That made me laugh and the pain was gone for now. "I love you too Porter."

"Good because I heard what happened and I have called for plane tickets and already started to pack our things. Your mom will be meeting us at the airport with some warm brownies." He said to me as I stood up and sat down on my bed.

"I knew that she would love to see you guys. Now make sure he gets his school work done and mailed in. Also make sure that she doesn't go crazy buying him everything that he wants. I don't want a spoiled brat when I come to get you guys." I said looking at Sander.

"Yes mama." Sander said with a smile.

"Hey I'm not the one that she was talking about." Porter said and I laughed.

"Actually the spoiled brat part was all you Port." I said to him and he huffed at me.

The next morning I watched them as they boarded a plane and left my life for now. It was a good thing because they didn't need to see what I was about to become. But it was still painful. It was the first time in five years that they wouldn't be with me and it was just a painful reminder of what has happened in the last week. It was also a painful reminder of what was going to happen in the up and coming weeks and months.

So as I made my way back to the hotel I thought about all the things that I would be doing to them. I thought about everything that I wanted to do to them. I wouldn't go down to their level but I wouldn't stay on the one that I am on now. No I was going to go after their weakness like they went after mine. But not like they did me. I was going to push them to do the stupid things. So I didn't do them. I wanted them to be the ones that fucked up.

When I got back to the hotel I headed towards the restaurant to get something to eat. I saw them before they saw me coming and wondered if they knew just how bad this was going to be for them. I wondered if they even knew just what hell they have landed themselves into. I watched them as they watched me walk in and walk right past them. I headed over to the only empty table and sat down. Within seconds Phil and Kofi were there with their food. "Hey girlie can we join you?"

"Sure can." I said and they sat down.

"Where is Sander and Porter?" Kofi asked me.

"They are going to my mother's they don't need to be here for what is about to happen." I said to them.

"So it is true you are leaving after all of this is done." Phil said and I knew that he was upset about it.

"I can't stay after this. It isn't what I fell in love with anymore. I can't do it if I don't love it." I said to him.

"I'm sorry that you don't love it anymore. I really am." He said to me.

"So am I." I said as the waitress stopped in front of the table.

"I would like a glass of milk and tea along with a cup of coffee. To eat I would like Pancakes with scramble eggs and a lot of bacon and sausages." I said to her.

"Sure thing sweetie." She said with a smile and I smiled back.

"If I didn't know any better I would think that she was hitting on you." Kofi said to me.

"Well, she can hit on me anytime. Hell I might if get her name and number." I said to him.

The looks on their faces made me laugh. "I thought you guys knew that I like both men and women."

"No we didn't know that." Phil said to me.

"Well, now we do." Kofi said and I smiled.

We were talking about old times when two large shadows fell across the table. "What do you want Mark, Glen?"

"You hate us don't you" He asked me.

"How could I not hate you for what you have done?" I asked as I looked at them.

They both looked sorry but that didn't matter to me. "But don't worry you all will have company in hell called my so called family."

The looks on their faces told me everything that I needed to know. They really didn't know what was going to happen. But it didn't matter they were the ones that started it all. This is just what came because of it. "Now if you don't mind I would like to eat and get out of here."

"You will have to listen to us one of these days." Mark said to me.

"Actually that's the thing about being an American I don't have to listen to you if I don't fucking want to." I said as I glared at him.

"We won't put up with this much longer Sadie so don't think we won't fight back." Glen said to me.

"That's what I want you to do Glen. I want you all to fight as hard as you can because then it will make it sweeter when you still go down burning." I said with a sick smile.

"I don't know you anymore." Mark said to me.

"You never knew me if you thought using my son against me was a good idea." I said to him as I saw the waitress walking towards me.

They walked away as she got to the table. I say the paper under the plate as she sat it down and I smiled. "Thank you."

"You are more than welcome." She said to me as she set my drinks down and left.

I picked up the plate and looked at the paper. There was her name and number and I smiled at them. "See I told you."

"I can't believe it." Kofi said and I laughed.

"What is you plan with them?" Phil asked as I put the paper in my pocket and the plate back on the table.

"Don't worry you'll see soon." I said to him before I dug into my food.


	4. Welcome

**Chapter Three: Fire Consumes **

**I walked into my locker room to see Shane there waiting for me. "I guess Vince told you what happened a couple of days ago."**

**"Yeah he told me and honestly if it was on any other thing I would tell you to go for it. But they honestly didn't think that they would break the unwritten rule of leaving the family out of this. You can't really blame them for this." He said to me.**

**"That is where you are wrong Shane. It all begins with them. If they had come to me and told me they wanted me to be a heel we would have worked something out but they didn't. They not only pissed me off but they were the cause of my son having his heart broken. You have children Shane. So tell me this right now if you were me wouldn't you blame them too?" I asked him.**

**"This isn't about what I think. This is about the fact that they love you and Sander like you are their own. If they had known that they were going to do that they wouldn't have let it happen and we both know that." He said to me.**

**"Fine but that doesn't make it any better." I growled before I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.**

**"That is where you are wrong Sadie. It makes it a lot better." He called to me before he left.**

**I really hate him right now but he always makes me see the right in the wrong. So I thought about what I was going to do tonight with the boys. I wanted to do it one at the time but they all are in the same match so it makes it a little better. And gives me a chance to have so much more fun. An idea popped into my head and I quickly got dressed. **

**After I found Shane and Stephanie I told them what I had planned and they smiled. "It sounds like a good idea but are you sure you should do that so soon. They might try to hurt you." **

**"I don't care. I know how to take care of myself when it comes to them." I said to them.**

**"Alright I'll make the announcement in a minute." Shane said to me.**

**I nodded and let them go about what they were doing. Then I decided that I needed to have a little talk to the only one that didn't betray me. So I went to find Dave and Rey. It is a shame if I let what they did come between my other friends. So I found their locker room and knocked. "Are you naked?"**

**"Sure are." Rey called to me and I rushed in to see that he wasn't joking.**

**"Damn it Rey if you weren't married I would so rape you." I said as I spun around. **

**"I won't tell if you won't." He said as he walked up and slapped my ass.**

**"What about me?" Dave asked.**

**"You will have to wait your turn. I only do one at time. I don't want to work myself to death." I said to him as he hugged me.**

**"But I'm the one that isn't married." He said to me and I laughed.**

**"Fine you will be first." I said to him and he laughed.**

**"Alright you can turn around its safe." Rey said and I did in time to see his dick disappear into his boxers.**

**"No wonder your wife is always happy. I would be to if I was getting that all the time." I said to him.**

**"Say the word and you can get it." Rey said and I rolled my eyes. **

**"He isn't joking Sadie. His wife isn't afraid of him cheating because they have a very open marriage." Dave said to me and I blushed.**

**"That just isn't fair." I said to them.**

**"Oh yes it is." Rey said with a smile.**

**"How is that fair?" I asked him and he smiled.**

**"It's so I don't cheat. And plus she wouldn't mind haveing her turn with you." He said to me.**

**"You so currupted the sweet and innocent wife of yours Rey." I said to him. **

**"So what did you want when you came in Sadie?" Dave asked me.**

**"All the guys in a match tonight and I was wondering ifyou guys would like to cause some trouble with me tonight." I said as I sat down beside him.**

**"Really?" Rey asked with a smile.**

**"Yes but I need a few others. Phil and Kofi will do it. How about Evan you tink he will?" I asked them.**

**"Hell yeah and so will Mark Henry." Dave said to me.**

**"JBL?" Rey asked and I smiled.**

**"Alright go talk to them and tell them to meet me in the pit in a half of an hour." I said to them.**

**"Sure thing sugar. Now remember you can't rape the willing and I am more then willing." Rey said before I rushed out of the locker room.**

**"Men." I muttered as I headed to talk to Phil and Kofi.**

**I passed a monitor in time to see Shane and Stephaine out in the ring so I went back to watch. "We are out here to add a little twist to the ten man battle royal. There will be what some would call lumber jacks around the ring but that isn't what they are. See as soon as one man is thrown over the rope another one will get into the ring. In all there will be nine men and one female around the ring. To win this match you have to clear the ten men and the ten others out of the ring!"**

**"I'm such an evil bitch." I said to myself before I rushed to get those other nine men. after I talked to everyone in all only nine said yes which was good. Dave, Rey, JBL, Evan, Mark Henry, Phil, Kofi, Finley and Tommy Dreamer said yes to the match and that's all that mattered. This was going to be very fun. **

**"So here we are guys. You know why I'm doing this and I don't know why you are doing this but thank you for agreeing. I know that many of you are friends with the others and I don't want to cause anything between you guys. So this is how it's going to go. Dave you go in first. Rey second Mark you are third. Finley fourth. Evan Fifth Phil sixth Kofi 7th. Tommy 8th and JBL will go before me. I ill go last just to piss them off. I know they think that I will go first I won't be having them having fun with me. Not yet anyways." I said to them as we sat in Dave's locker room.**

**They all nodded and I smiled. "Just one question Sadie why am I going last?"**

**"That way big guy you can get rid of a few that you are fueding with." I said to him.**

**"Sounds like fun to me." JBL said and I nodded. **

**"Ok the match starts in twenty minutes s meet me in the pit." I said before I left the locker room.**

**"You know you are playing with fire Sadie." Glen said from beside me.**

**"What Kane can't take the heat?" I asked him.**

**"No I'm just waiting for youto get burnt." He said before he turned to walk away.**

**"I thought you already knew Glen I live in the fire. After allyou guys were the ones that put me there." I said to him as he walked away.**

**I saw him stop and smiled. I was in his head and he knew it. I knew just how to make the monster fall. "You don't know how muhc we regret doing that Sadie."**

**"No but I know how much you will forever regret crossing me." I said before I turned and walked away.**


End file.
